fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Duke Gotcha
Duke Gotcha is a male character who made his first appearance in Papa's Bakeria. Flipdeck Info Duke Gotcha is a charismatic reporter for Nowtime News. He is also the face of the investigative news group known as Team Gotcha, which is comprised of himself and coworker, Shannon. His Team Gotcha has weekly TV specials where they uncover various local scams, corruption, and illegal activity. Duke won a Windie for his highly acclaimed story "Mystery Meat", that investigated the shady inventory sources of Mortadello's Meat Pies. Duke ends each investigative interview with his famous catchphrase "Well, It seems like once again, Duke... GOTCHAAAAH!" Appearance Duke Gotcha has gray hair with lighter shading and tipped mustache. He wears a white shirt underneath a brown inlaid-designed coat, bright pink pants and a matching tie, black belt and a pair of deep brown moccasins with white outer stitches. Styles Style B Duke Gotcha wears a bright pink long-sleeved shirt under a light beige inlaid-accented coat, which is also adorned by a brown bowtie. He also wears brown pants. Orders Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Slit Top Crust *Pistachios (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Christmas) *Gingersnap Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Snowflake Crust *Pistachios (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Frosted Gifts (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *White Rice *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *White Rice *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Soft Taco with Anticucho *Red Rice *Loco Mystery Sauce *Tomatoes *Red Rice *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Unagi **Tamago *General Tso Sauce *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Unagi **Tamago **Hashbrown Patties *General Tso Sauce *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **English Breakfast Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Pecan Waffle *3 Strawberries *Pecan Waffle *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (New Year) *Pecan Waffle *3 Strawberries *Pecan Waffle *Strawberry Syrup *3 Confetti Pie-Tarts **Small Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Salami (all) *4 Gorgonzola (top) *9 Pimento Olives (left, bottom right) *Light Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Thick Crust *Sausage Gravy with Provolone Cheese *4 Salami (all) *4 Scrambled Eggs (top) *9 Pimento Olives (left, bottom right) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Holiday (New Year) *Hot Dog on a Fried Chicken Bun *Relish *Mustard *Fruity Hoops *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo Quartz **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Yum 'N 'Ms **Strawberry Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Pomegranate **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Pistachios *3 Macarons Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Yum 'N 'Ms **Strawberry Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with X and O Sprinkles **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blackberry Bark **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Cherry Cheesecake Syrup *Pistachios *Macaron, Chocolate Strawberry, Macaron Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Buffalo Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Celeries (All) * Lemon Butter Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * 4 Mambo Boneless Wings (All) * 4 Buffalo Chicken Strips (All) * 4 BBQ Ribs (All) * Lemon Butter Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 57 Unlockables *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Salami. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: He lost to Deano in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Nevada in the Dragonfruit Division. *2017: He lost to Hacky Zak in the first round of Taro Division. Trivia *Duke Gotcha is the last Papa's Bakeria debutant to appear in the game. *He has only been unlocked as a time customer thus far, excluding Papa's Pizzeria HD, where he is unlocked on Rank 57. *He shares the same regular order combination with Taylor/Peggy in Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Order Tickets Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.11.05 AM.png|Duke Gotcha's Bakeria order during Christmas Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 1.27.24 PM.png|Duke Gotcha's Bakeria regular order dukegotchatmhv.png|Duke Gotcha's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day dukegotchatmh.png|Duke Gotcha's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Duke Gotcha (Holiday).png|Duke Gotcha's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Duke Gotcha (Regular).png|Duke Gotcha's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Duke Gotcha (Holiday).png|Duke Gotcha's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Taco Mia To Go! Duke Gotcha (Regular).png|Duke Gotcha's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Duke Gotcha (Holiday).png|Duke Gotcha's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Duke Gotcha (Regular).png|Duke Gotcha's Pancakeria HD regular order Duke Gotcha’s Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings.jpeg|Duke Gotcha's Pizzeria HD order during Maple Mornings Duke Gotcha Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Duke Gotcha's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Duke Gotcha (Holiday).png|Duke Gotcha's Hot Doggeria HD order during New Year Hot Doggeria HD Duke Gotcha (Regular).png|Duke Gotcha's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria To Go! Duke Gotcha (Holiday).png|Duke Gotcha's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Duke Gotcha (Regular).png|Duke Gotcha's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order DukeGotcha's Scooperia OrderValentine.png|Duke Gotcha's Scooperia order during Valentine's Day Screen Shot 2018-11-30 at 8.32.59 PM.png|Duke Gotcha's Scooperia regular order Duke Gotcha’s wingeria to go order holiday.jpeg|Duke Gotcha's Wingeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ. Duke Gotcha’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Duke Gotcha's Wingeria To Go! regular order Gallery perfectdukemeal.png Douke.jpg|Unlocked Duke Gotcha Awards dragonfruit.jpg Duke Gotcha perfect pie.png|Duke Gotcha got perfect pie babe.png dukey be mine .png Angry Duke Gotcha.PNG Duke Gotcha PTMTG! Promotion.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Duke Gotcha Approved! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Duke Perfect.png IMG 0844.PNG E2551021-AF09-4CE7-BFBB-66C9B64017FA.jpeg|The Classic Scoop, Duke Gotcha Perfect! EAB0ADAD-4D56-45BE-BD99-21F93B8A869B.jpeg IMG_0286.PNG IMG 0514.PNG|Papa's Taco Mia workers in the background. IMG_0576.PNG IMG_0742.PNG IMG_0913.PNG IMG_0616.PNG IMG_0895.PNG IMG_1252.PNG Duke Gotcha Not Pleased.png IMG_2290.PNG IMG 2346.PNG Duke Gotcha Nervous.png Angry Duke Gotcha.png IMG_2816.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-08_020746.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-11_154040.jpg Fan Art E6f043ebb11feff9e7ac6f60a21d3fac-da2qewy.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Duke Gotcha.JPG|By Stadnyx Duke gotcha by mrbobo425hatesteller-d9ziww7.jpg|By mrbobo425hatesTeller Hh.jpg|By VulpesVespa NevadaandDukebyPeppermintLeaf.jpg|By PeppermintLeaf nowtime news by aronora-db5fx2a.jpg|Nowtime News by aronora Episode Duke.PNG Duke_and_Shannon_bye_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl es:Duke Gotcha Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Bakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Nowtime News Category:D Characters